<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misplaced Devotion by shamusiel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160584">Misplaced Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/pseuds/shamusiel'>shamusiel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Be Monsters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggpreg, Large Cock, M/M, Mermaids, Monsterfucking, Oviposition, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Trans Dande | Leon, Trans Male Character, i dont know what to tag this oh lord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamusiel/pseuds/shamusiel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You will meet with our King to pay for your crimes against our people.</i>
</p><p>But it's not really much of a punishment if Leon wants it, now is it?</p><p>( set within the universe of my Raileon pirate AU, Tempest. )</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Leon/sexy merman, it's there i promise - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Here Be Monsters [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misplaced Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>important to note:<br/>- merman king is nearly 3 feet taller than leon (8'5" vs 5'8")<br/>- i know, realistically, leon could not fit that whole dick in his pussy, but are we really looking for realism in our monsterfucking porn<br/>- i've never written anything involving eggs before be gentle with me pleasa<br/>- this also isn't canon to the main Tempest fic, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962820/chapters/54891976">which you can read here</a>, but the king may very well be<br/>- it's past 2am as i'm posting this god help me</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> You will meet with our King to pay for your crimes against our people. </em>
</p><p>The hiss of merfolk echoed in his ears, all those voices together seeming so loud over the waves then. Glowing eyes boring into him from the dark waves, scales glinting in the moonlight. He would meet with their king, they said, or they would sink his ship. And with the amount of them there, he knew they were more than capable.</p><p>There had been the chance they may just rip him apart the moment he left his ship, even Sonia had pointed this out—but Leon found himself to be a master at negotiating, and he knows that the merfolk have their own laws and morals, even if they often don’t align with that of humanity. He will see what their King has to say, and if things get bloody he can just drive his blade into the creature’s heart.</p><p>But as the merfolk guide his boat into a cave illuminated by glowing crystals, past a few curious, suspicious onlookers, to a pile of riches, Leon realizes it may not be that easy.</p><p>The figure is hulking, at least three heads taller than himself, though Leon isn’t close enough <em> yet </em> to properly estimate. Skin tinted purple, blue scales on his arms, his shoulders, his cheeks, glimmering in the dim light of the cave, sparkling like the stars. Glittering gold hanging around his neck, his wrists, gleaming in the lobe of each pointed ear. Long, dark hair in a thick braid and swept back beneath a crown, piercing golden eyes pinning him into place, lips parted enough to give a glimpse of sharp fangs.</p><p>Leon is vaguely aware of the fact he isn’t just wet <em> only </em> from the ocean water now.</p><p>The King is halfway in the water, halfway lying against a pile of gold and gemstones. Beneath the dark surface, Leon can see the glimmer of blue scales. Water splashes as flowing fins break the surface and slam back down. The creature is impatient, maybe even <em> annoyed, </em> the glow of his eyes intensifying the closer Leon gets.</p><p>When the boat is near the shore, Leon climbs out, resisting the urge to swat away the hands of the merfolk that had been guiding him. No need to potentially escalate things.</p><p>Cold water soaks further into his trousers; it’s uncomfortable. Leon grits his teeth and bears it, for he’s been in much worse discomfort before. He’s also trying to ignore the sudden pulsing heat between his thighs that only grows the longer he looks at the King. Just <em> what is it </em> about him—</p><p>“You’re bold, crossing into our territory like this.” The King’s voice is a low rumble, deep and level. It betrays not a single emotion. The words slip out like a hiss through pointed teeth, and everything about it sends a shiver up Leon’s spine. “We’ve been looking for you for a long time, Champion. You do know that this could very well be your end?”</p><p>“It won’t be,” Leon says.</p><p>Glowing eyes narrow into thin slits. The King stares at him for a long moment, before a grin spreads across his face, showing off sharp teeth that could tear through soft, tender skin with ease.</p><p>“Such confidence!” The King lets out a booming laugh. That tail breaks the surface of the water again, this time purposely swinging Leon’s way and knocking his legs out from under him. He tumbles into the water with a startled shout, eyes wide, his hat lopsided and every part of him now drenched. Around him, he hears the soft snickers of the onlooking merfolk. The skin of his neck and cheeks burns hot in embarrassment as he scrambles back to his feet. “But your confidence will do little to help you here.”</p><p>Claws tap against the King’s lips. “You’re among beings far beyond your ken, after all.”</p><p>“Did you bring me here just to mock me?” Leon snaps, voice a little shaky because he’s still a bit winded from being knocked over so suddenly.</p><p>“Not <em> just </em> to mock you.” He sits up further, a few gold coins spilling down the pile with his movements. “Despite what you’ve done to my people, I am willing to come to an… understanding.”</p><p>“An understanding,” Leon echoes, voice flat.</p><p>The way the King is looking at him makes that heat between his legs pulse even hotter. There is a burning in those eyes, some sort of want in how they look Leon up and down. He stays stock-still as a large hand reaches out, pointed claws threatening to tear through the fabric of his trousers when the King rests his hand on his leg.</p><p>“You can return something that you’ve taken from me.”</p><p>Leon remains silent. The touch slides up to his hip and he swallows hard. He finds himself wanting it to go further up, to slip under his shirt or maybe even tear it open. With the look on the King’s face, he can tell that he’s not feeling much differently. That must be part of their understanding.</p><p>The tips of his claws brush beneath the shirt and Leon can’t help but <em> whimper. </em> The King grins again.</p><p>“How much can your body take?” He murmurs. “I’ve heard the rumors beneath the waves. I’m interested in seeing for myself whether they are true or not.”</p><p>Leon breathes in shakily. Rumors? So the monsters speak of him and his body, do they? He will admit he’s used it to his advantage multiple times, learning that these beasts are often easily swayed by things such as sex. It may just be curiosity on their part, a want to learn about the human body and what makes a human squirm and moan. If it means his men will be granted safe passage through the seas, he’d gladly do it over and over. Especially because it feels good for <em> him </em> as well; he rarely regrets it or feels ashamed by his actions. Why should he? He’s just doing what he has to, doing what he <em> wants </em> to.</p><p>“You’ll return what you’ve stolen.” A squeeze to Leon’s hip. The King coaxes him to step closer. “You will be here for a few days, Champion. I will send someone to inform your crew of your absence. If all goes well, you will survive.”</p><p>“A few days, huh,” Leon murmurs. “You’re that thorough?”</p><p>“You will see just why.” Those massive hands are beginning to push Leon’s coat from his shoulders, letting it fall into the shallows. “And you will be taken care of while you are here. I promise you that. You can’t produce an heir for me if you’re dead, after all.”</p><p><em> Oh. </em> That sends a jolt through his body, his throat dry, a hungry need building and building in his gut. Producing an heir, <em> returning what he’s stolen— </em> does that mean—</p><p>“Okay,” Leon breathes. The King smiles, then turns his head and lets out a low hiss that sends the onlooking merfolk diving back into the water and swimming away. A few days, he said. Leon feels a little dizzy. Sonia and the crew will worry, but they will be informed that his absence will only be temporary, and he can trust the ship in Sonia’s capable hands.</p><p>He steps in closer, standing over the King but still practically at eye-level. The sheer difference in size is obvious now, and for once in his life Leon hopes he’ll go a little easy on him. Large hands run up and down Leon’s thighs, his sides, before they get to work.</p><p>Clawed fingers easily remove his belt and his sword, tossing them both aside, and Leon drops his hat and tugs his boots off while the King impatiently helps him out of his trousers and undergarments. His shirt remains on, mostly, half-open and slipping off one shoulder, exposing a breast whose nipple is stiff from the cool air.</p><p>“You <em> are </em> beautiful,” the King says, running his knuckles over Leon’s cheek. Glowing eyes run along his body, pausing between his legs for a few moments before turning to his face. “More than I ever thought a human could be.”</p><p>“I get that a lot,” Leon replies. The King huffs in amusement, then drags Leon ever closer, making him lose his balance and fall forward. Hands try to find purchase on the pile of riches, to no avail, so they instead land on the creature’s broad shoulders and he has his face pressed to soft, dark hair.</p><p>A gasp leaves him when he feels a long, wet, warm tongue run over one brown nipple. Sharp teeth lightly graze the sensitive skin, then a trail of kisses is pressed from his chest up to his throat. Another graze of sharp teeth against his jugular, almost like a warning, a reminder that it would be easy to end Leon right there. His legs are starting to tremble, threatening to buckle entirely until he’s sitting fully in the King’s lap.</p><p>“You’ve wanted this since you saw me,” he murmurs against Leon’s throat. “I could smell it on you.”</p><p>Those claws leave thin, red lines in their wake as they run down Leon’s thighs. “I’ll make sure this is something you will never forget.”</p><p>Leon’s legs give out.</p><p>He drops down entirely. When he does, he can feel something pressing against the curve of his backside. Leon manages to turn his head to look over his shoulder, down at where the King’s tail is still submerged in water. The scales shimmer, and Leon finally notices a thin, barely visible slit that opens up for a long, thick cock that nudges insistently against him. It’s so— <em> big. </em> Intimidatingly so. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to fit all of it inside of him.</p><p>At the same time, saliva pools in his mouth.</p><p>The King winds his fingers into Leon’s hair and tugs, forcing him to look back at him so their mouths can fit together. Leon gasps, his hands scrabbling at his shoulders, arching when that tongue presses deep into his mouth. It doesn’t carry the unpleasant taste of sea water, no; in fact, there is something sweet about the taste of the King’s tongue. Leon can’t help his little moan when that tongue fucks into his mouth, rolling with his own tongue, spit running down his chin, running down from the corner of his lips. He manages to take hold of the King’s dark hair, knocking his gilded crown lopsided.</p><p>The kiss breaks. “You love someone, don’t you?” The King says. Leon stares at him, wide-eyed, unsure of what to say but knowing that his silence speaks volumes. The heat under his skin is unbearable, he’s aching so badly, he doesn’t want to think about <em> him </em> right now. “I can tell in the way you kiss. So uncertain. Has he touched you?”</p><p>“I—” This isn’t a conversation Leon wants to have right now, but he knows there’s no way to wiggle out of it. “Yes.”</p><p>“Did it feel good?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Can he make you scream?”</p><p>“<em>Yes.</em>”</p><p>A laugh. “Then let me see if I can do the same.” And he claims Leon’s mouth again, grabbing the back of his neck through his hair. Leon feels weak from his kisses, he submits to them easily, willingly, wantingly.</p><p>“Let me taste you,” the being rumbles into his mouth. Both hands grip the back of Leon’s thighs now and hoist him back up. His grip is the only thing keeping Leon from collapsing, and the King leans back a bit for a better angle as he pulls Leon over his face. He doesn’t start yet, Leon can feel his gaze between his legs, curious, hungry. It’s almost embarrassing. Hot breath puffs out against him and Leon can’t help but whine, feeling himself leak down his thighs even more. It just makes the King chuckle. “Cute.” A flick of his tongue against Leon’s folds that makes him jolt. “I can’t wait to stuff your tight little hole and breed your cunt.”</p><p>“You talk too much,” Leon pants. “Hurry up. Please, I want—”</p><p>He’s cut off by a gasp of surprise when the King pulls him down onto his face entirely. That mouth, that tongue works his cunt easily, dragging over his soaked folds and teasing his hole. He moans weakly, fingers tangling into the King’s hair again, knees quaking. Leon sags forward helplessly against the pile of treasure, breasts pressing against cool metal that makes him jolt as it touches his nipples.</p><p>“Ah…” Leon wants to rock back against that hot, wet tongue, but his body isn’t really cooperating with him at the moment. All he can do is focus on that burning pleasure between his legs, hunched over while the King holds him up and eats him out enthusiastically. The flat of his long tongue drags over Leon’s center, making him squirm, and when he gives Leon’s stiff clit a hard suck Leon can’t muffle his sharp cry.</p><p>The King swirls his tongue around his clit, teeth lightly grazing, and Leon hiccups and whimpers, his grip on the King’s hair tightening and he feels like he’s going crazy. He desperately wants more, doesn’t want this to stop, can already feel himself close to his peak. When the King presses his tongue inside Leon chokes on a sob, finally managing to rock back against it with barely restrained desperation.</p><p>It fucks in and out of him, and it’s so good that Leon can’t even begin to imagine how good his <em> cock </em> must feel, as intimidating as it looks. Teeth sink into his bottom lip as he grinds back, eyes falling shut, and it only takes a few more moments for his orgasm to hit him hard and sudden. He releases his lip and gives a shout, rough tremors taking hold of his entire body, his hands tugging at the King’s hair.</p><p>Before he knows it, that tongue is slipping out of him and he’s being dropped back into the King’s lap. He’s drawing further out of the water now, dragging out that massive tail, sleek and shiny, the flared fins draping over the stone beneath them. Leon feels his cock press against his rear again and twitches. He’s still coming down from his orgasm, but he wants—</p><p>“Want it… in my mouth,” Leon murmurs, dazed. He turns his head to look over his shoulder again, and a shaking hand reaches back to take hold of the massive cock, pumping it slowly. The King’s slit pupils thin further. “Please.”</p><p>It looks like, for a moment, the King might lose his control. A hand grabs Leon’s arm, forcing his hand away from his cock. The creature laughs almost breathlessly, swiping his tongue out over his lips, picking up the remaining release. Almost like he's savoring the taste.</p><p>“Not yet,” the King breathes. The gills on his neck flare. “I want to be inside of you first.”</p><p>When the King releases Leon’s arm, he proceeds to rake his nails back down his thighs.</p><p>“You will have to prepare yourself for me,” he says. “Or else I may hurt you by accident.” The claw of his thumb digs into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, and Leon understands. He manages to sit back, feeling the King’s cock rub against him as he does before he settles with a clear view of it in front of him.</p><p>He stares at the length as he runs his hand down his chest, down his belly, right between his legs. His clit is sensitive still, twitching under his touch and still erect. Leon swallows, continues staring at that cock almost hungrily while he pushes his fingers inside of himself.</p><p>All the while, the King watches him closely and Leon can’t help but feel like he's on display somehow. It only makes his arousal grow, soaking over the three fingers now inside of him and he doesn't even think three is enough to prepare him. He knows they certainly aren't long enough. Hopefully it’ll still be enough to be able to withstand the initial stretch.</p><p>“There,” the King finally says, catching Leon’s wrist and coaxing him to pull his fingers out. The digits are slick with his release, and he shudders as they draw out, leaving him empty. He remains sitting there, panting and quivering. Smooth scales press up against his rear from where he sits, the sensation strange but not wholly unpleasant, but he can’t think on it for too long because the King is grabbing him from his underarms. He lifts Leon enough to pull him closer and turn him around so his back presses to his chest.</p><p>His cock rubs up between Leon’s legs. Leon can’t stop himself from bucking his hips, his clit grinding against the King’s cock, making both of them sigh heavily. He rolls his hips again, craving more of the stimulation, but a hand grabs his thigh to still him. The other slips around to Leon’s front, then runs down further to rub at his clit with careful fingers, so as to not accidentally hurt him with pointed claws. It feels weird, having this— <em> monster </em> be so attentive, almost gentle, especially when he’s meant to be atoning for his crimes against the merfolk, or whatever it was they said.</p><p>Leon drops his head back, shuddering, and finally the King pushes Leon’s legs apart and reaches down to grasp at his slick cock. It nudges up against Leon, the head pressing between his folds.</p><p>“It won’t fit,” Leon mumbles dizzily.</p><p>“Oh?” The head presses in and Leon gasps, clenching down without thinking. “Giving up already?”</p><p>That sparks some irritation in Leon, and if he was facing him he might have bitten him to make a point, but he can’t make any sort of retort because that cock slips further inside of him with each passing moment and it feels so— <em> much, </em> but so good. It burns a little, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. Still, he almost snaps his thighs shut, but the King is grabbing them and forcing them apart and all Leon can do is slump back against him and pant as he works into him.</p><p>He’s only halfway inside and Leon’s already lightheaded. He feels aching and full, drooling a little, and he’s about to open his mouth and ask the King to move, to fuck him, <em> something, </em> when the creature suddenly fucks upwards, punching a sharp cry from Leon’s lungs. Hands scramble to hold onto the King’s arms, nails digging into violet skin. He can’t move very well like this, with his legs in a tight hold, he can’t even move his hips along with each thrust, all he can do is take it. Let the King use him as much as he pleases.</p><p>But he doesn’t really mind the thought of being used, at least like this.</p><p>Drool runs down his chin, tears pooling in his eyes, weak gasps and moans slipping out of him with each thrust in. The smack of every thrust resounds across the cave, the sound almost embarrassing, but the only thing Leon can focus on is that point between his legs where it feels so good, it’s too much, but also not enough.</p><p>A head drops against his shoulder and he feels hot, heavy breaths against his skin. The shirt he still wears slips further down his arms, exposing more of him to the cool air that’s steadily growing hotter. The King is relentless with his fucking, rough and hard and amazing, making Leon drool and roll his eyes back while his moans get steadily louder.</p><p>“Is this good?” The King asks, teeth dragging over the skin of Leon’s shoulder. He bites down, making Leon jolt. It breaks the skin and he’s aware of warm blood trickling right onto the King’s tongue.</p><p>“I— yes,” Leon manages, though it’s hard past his moans.</p><p>“It’s true, you really are submissive when you fuck,” he growls. Leon shivers. “Open and ready to be used.”</p><p>Leon whines, but he feels that flash of irritation again and begins squirming. It takes a moment of effort, swatting the King’s hands away so he can drop his legs and pull himself off of his cock. Immediately he’s turning to face him, and in one swift movement he’s dropping himself back down over his cock with a little cry. Leon shoves his face into his collarbone as he begins to bounce, scales rubbing against him so much with each movement downward that he’s sure it might rub the skin raw.</p><p>“Not giving up, then,” the King groans, curling his fingers into Leon’s hair.</p><p>“Shut up,” Leon bites back, then keens as he bottoms out, almost all of it inside save for the slighter thicker base. He sits there for a moment, then begins to move again, striking in too deep that it sends bursts of pleasure-pain throughout his body. He’s reaching deeper, far deeper, than anyone else has ever been before. Deeper than even—</p><p>He comes suddenly with a shout, clenching and trembling, grabbing onto the King’s shoulders and nearly breaking the skin with his nails. Tears stream down his cheeks, burning against his already hot skin, and he can only try to clumsily ride his high as the King begins to thump back into him. A low, rumbling moan sounds from the merman, and then he’s grabbing Leon by the waist and forcing him back down, all the way down.</p><p>“We should have you birth twice as much for every of our kind you’ve killed,” the King growls, and then he comes.</p><p>Leon gasps as he’s filled with— something. It feels like cum at first, and then there’s something else, something heavy, stretching him so much he comes again, though that orgasm is a little less intense than the one before. It feels like— eggs? Right. Eggs. He feels them, one after another, three pushing deep inside of him to rest comfortably in the cradle of his womb. It’s unlike any other sensation he’s felt before.</p><p>His head spins, and when he’s pulled off of the King’s cock and placed gently on his back, he blacks out.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>It’s been a few days, that much Leon is aware of. According to the King, he only has a few more left, and then he will be returned to his crew. Right now, Leon is settled near the water, lying naked on a thick blanket that was undoubtedly stolen from some unlucky ship that entered the territory. It’s soft beneath him, creating a cushion between him and the hard floor of the cave. He feels sleepy, but content.</p><p>The King has been treating him well. They fuck, he fills Leon, and then he spends time doting on him as if they were lovers. It’s like all anger has disappeared, replaced by slow kisses and gentle touches. It’s— odd. It isn’t what he expected. And it reminds him too much of someone else. Someone with blue eyes and a sharp smile, who has carved a place inside of Leon’s heart. What would Raihan think, Leon wonders, if he knew what Leon was doing?</p><p>It’s hard to think about. He hopes he wouldn’t cast him aside. He would miss him quite terribly.</p><p>The surface of the water breaks, drawing Leon’s attention in that direction. He blinks, taking in the large figure that pulls itself partially onto the ground right next to Leon. Dark hair is free from its braid, spilling down broad shoulders. Those golden eyes still glow, but with less intensity than when they fuck. Right now, they’re gentle.</p><p>A large hand reaches out to touch Leon’s belly, which is now heavy and swollen, the skin taut. Leon never imagined in his life that he’d end up pregnant, much less by a merman king; he knows nothing about this pregnancy is conventional, however. He will birth the eggs in just a few days, and likely will not ever see his children that hatch from them. It’s for the best, he doesn’t want to get too attached.</p><p>“You’re well?” The King asks.</p><p>“I am,” Leon says, his eyelids drooping. A cool hand touching his face is enough to bring back some alertness. He turns his head to meet the King’s eyes. Both of his hands slide up to rest on his belly, rubbing slowly against it. How many eggs are there, he wonders? He hasn’t kept count, it’s a bit hard to focus on that when you’re in the middle of getting fucked out of your mind.</p><p>“We will continue soon,” he says, to which Leon nods. His body is pleasantly sore, and there is an ache between his thighs. Leon turns his face into the hand there and sighs softly, but it slips away soon after to rest on his arm and tug gently. A silent request for Leon to sit up, which he does. Slowly, carefully, pushing himself up into a sitting position and resting a hand on his belly again.</p><p>The King nips at his shoulder, eliciting a light laugh from Leon, and then he swims off for a brief moment to another pile of treasure some few feet away. He begins gathering a few things, all shimmering gold and silver with an assortment of colorful gemstones, and then he returns to Leon’s side. A heavy golden necklace is placed over his shoulders, and the King takes his hands so he can clasp sparkling bracelets around his wrists, and then down to his ankles. Strings of pearls are draped over his body, resting on the swell of his belly.</p><p>The merman pulls himself further onto the shore again, settling behind Leon, running his fingers through his hair before he begins to weave it into a thick braid, shimmering gold also woven into the locks. Leon just sits patiently, eyes falling shut, humming low at the feeling of fingers in his hair.</p><p><em> If only </em> <b> <em>he</em> </b> <em> would treat you like this. </em></p><p>It’s nice to imagine—Raihan treating him like this. Nice, but also a little painful. If only he’d stay longer with Leon, pet his hair and braid it, shower him with kisses and sweet words. Leon even goes so far as to think that he wouldn’t mind if Raihan was the one who impregnated him.</p><p>He needs to stop getting carried away with these silly fantasies. No way would that happen, even though there are times where Raihan stays, and touches him gently, and looks at him with some unrecognizable emotion that makes his sharp eyes soften. Leon so desperately wants Raihan to love him.</p><p><em> Have you found a home in him? </em> He remembers being asked, once upon a time, in a situation not too different from this one.</p><p>
  <em> Yes, I have. </em>
</p><p>At least the King doesn’t pry as much as that creature.</p><p>Long fingers trace over the scars on Leon’s body, nails lightly grazing the skin. A kiss is pressed to his shoulder, causing Leon to turn his head so he can look up at the King. Another kiss is pressed to his mouth, a long tongue feeling over the scar on Leon’s lip, lingering long enough Leon wonders if he’ll ask about it. So far, he hasn’t been too nosy about his scars. Hopefully it stays that way.</p><p>He finds himself on his back again soon enough, legs spread enough to accommodate the King’s great size between them. Scales rub up against the inside of his thighs and Leon feels the King’s cock slipping out again, pressing up between his thighs and making him shiver. He lifts his hips off of the ground as much as he can, which isn’t that much, a silent plea for the King to enter.</p><p>And he does. The King sheathes himself entirely inside of Leon in one go, causing Leon to toss his head back with a hoarse cry. Strong arms brace themselves on the cave floor at either side of Leon’s head while Leon grabs hold of broad shoulders, nails digging into the skin.</p><p>“Harder,” he whimpers, “Ah, please—”</p><p>The King hums low, but complies. One sharp thrust turns into another, and the pace he sets is almost brutal, sending Leon into a mess of moans and pleased sobs, writhing underneath the other but still unable to do much besides lie there and take it.</p><p>“Even after all this time,” the King breathes, “You’re still so tight and ready for me.”</p><p>Leon grunts, curls his toes, and slips his arms around the King’s neck, pulling him down for an almost bruising kiss. That long tongue presses inside of his mouth, hot and hungry, and Leon whines. His hands fist into dark hair, tugging lightly, and when he breaks the kiss he manages to choke out, “You’re so deep. Ah— b-be careful of the—” He’s cut off by a shout, and then suddenly the King is pulling out of him.</p><p>Dropping his arms, panting heavily, he almost asks why he’s stopped because he feels both so full and so empty at the same time. It’d be nice to have the King back inside of him as soon as possible. But when he looks down he can see what appears to be the King’s tail splitting off into two legs, still covered in sleek, shimmering blue scales.</p><p>The King turns Leon over, using both hands to lift his hips off of the ground. Leon supposes that with legs, this position might be somewhat easier. He presses his face into the fur of the blanket, letting out a low groan when the King pushes back inside of him, mounting him from behind.</p><p>“We’re almost there,” the King states, his voice soft, soft compared to the way he’s fucking Leon right now. He’s huge, Leon thinks, cast in his shadow and his presence intimidating as he hovers over him. It’s a wonder the King hasn’t broken him yet, but he seems to know how to fuck him in a way that’s both rough and pleasurable while still managing not to hurt his partner.</p><p>Leon’s knees slide with the force of the thrusts, and soon he can feel his pregnant belly pressed up against the ground beneath him. The King slides his hands up his sides, then moves around to grope at Leon’s breasts, rolling the stiff nipples between his fingers, careful not to hurt him with his claws.</p><p>“Feels good,” Leon mumbles, almost deliriously, tears streaking down his face. “Ah— <em> yes</em>— I can’t- can’t wait to have your children—”</p><p>That seems to tip the King over the edge. He spills inside Leon with a groan, though there aren’t any eggs this time, just hot seed. The feeling makes Leon whine, and it only takes a few more sloppy thrusts to make him come as well. He squirms and pants, smacking his hands against the ground, and he shivers and whimpers when the King pulls out, his cum oozing out of Leon after him. It drips down his thighs along with his own release, and he almost slumps down entirely, but the King turns him onto his back again.</p><p>They kiss again. Leon barely notices the legs are gone, replaced once more with that massive tail, the cock sheathed once more. The King strokes his cheek and murmurs something to him that he can’t quite make out.</p><p>It only takes a few more minutes for Leon to fall asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>Leon is in the middle of eating one of the fruits brought to him by the King’s servants, curled up close to the other’s side while the King toys with his hair, when he feels something strange. A pressure that begins in his abdomen at first, then travels down, right between his legs. He blinks slowly, tries to adjust his position, but the sensation won’t go away. It feels—</p><p>“Atlas,” Leon breathes shakily. At the sound of his name, his true name, the King’s attention snaps down to Leon; Leon, who is red in the face, his chest beginning to heave.</p><p>“It’s time,” the King says, looping an arm around Leon to keep him upright. The opposite hand slips between Leon’s thighs, coaxing them to part. The pressure is growing, accompanied by a tingling, a burn from a stretch. Leon squirms, but the King keeps a tight hold on him. “Stay still and it will be much easier for you.”</p><p>Leon swallows thickly. He suddenly feels vulnerable, too vulnerable, somehow more vulnerable than he’s ever been the past few days. A few onlooking merfolk stare, then swim closer to the shore to get a better look, but are sent scattering, disappearing beneath the surface, when the King hisses at them and says something that Leon can’t quite make out.</p><p>A large hand rests on his belly again, rubbing slow circles as Leon whimpers. It hurts, but also doesn’t; the stretch burns, aches, but also sends sparks of pleasure down his legs and up his spine. And then the King is reaching down, pressing a thumb to his stiff clit and rubbing slowly. Leon jolts, turns his head to look up at the King with wide, wet eyes, and his mouth is claimed almost immediately.</p><p>A moan is muffled into the King’s mouth as he pushes. The first egg comes out after a minute of pushing, and the second comes out much easier. It’s hard to keep himself upright, angled so they slip out easier, but the King does well to keep him propped up against him.</p><p>“I suppose you weren’t expecting this to be pleasurable,” the King manages to purr.</p><p>“Childbirth rarely ever is,” Leon manages to huff out.</p><p>“A welcome surprise then, I’m sure.” A kiss is pressed to his brow.</p><p>How strangely easy it is to lightly jest with another, someone who isn’t <b>him</b>. Leon still wishes it <em> was </em> him, and that the children he has now are <b>his</b>, and not the children of a creature of the deep. At the same time, the King cradles him so gently, almost tenderly, like a lover. If he closes his eyes and tries hard enough, he can pretend it’s him.</p><p>Thighs tremble with effort, his hips jerking every so often. He doesn’t know how long this lasts, he starts losing track of the minutes. There are times where he stops to rest, where the King gathers up whatever eggs were laid so far and tucks them in a safe corner of the lair. And when he returns, Leon is ready to continue.</p><p>He’s aware of the occasional merfolk poking their head out of the water and staring, but they’re always chased off by a snarl from their King. This doesn’t need an audience, and something about it is so terribly intimate. Leon feels less and less heavy as time goes on, the skin less tight on his belly, his thighs soaked. He’s able to look down past his belly now, right between his legs as he squeezes another egg out. Another weak moan is pulled out of him.</p><p>“Almost done,” the King says, turning Leon’s head to look at him. Slow kisses are pressed to his lips. “You’ve done so well, Champion. If I could, I would keep you here forever.”</p><p>A hand rests on Leon’s neck. “I could make it possible, if you said yes.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Leon says dizzily. “I have a crew. A brother.” His teeth graze over the King’s bottom lip. “A— lover.”</p><p>He has no right to call Raihan his lover, but it doesn’t feel right to refer to him as anything less than that.</p><p>The King hums low, then drops his hand to Leon’s waist. He squeezes it as he says, “One more.”</p><p>Leon gasps softly, then jolts, nearly locking his legs again and drawing his knees to his chest. The only thing keeping him from doing so is the King grabbing his thighs and forcing them apart once more. He comes as the last egg slips out, his whole body freezing up and his eyes rolling back, mouth hanging open in a silent cry. He thinks he even blacks out for a moment, and when he comes to he’s being laid down.</p><p>The King is gathering the remaining eggs, prepared to place them with the rest, when Leon whispers, “Let me- let me see.”</p><p>He said he wouldn’t get attached, but weren’t they technically his children as well? Just one look…</p><p>The merman blinks, then smirks. The egg he scoops up to rest in the cradle of Leon’s arm is tiny in the palm of his hand, but about the size of Leon’s own. It’s certainly bigger than it was when it first entered Leon’s body, and the shell, almost translucent, is softer than it looks. He can see the silhouette of something inside, but can’t make out much else.</p><p>It must be the hormones making him tear up.</p><p>He’s almost reluctant to let it go when the King reaches out for it again, the merman having to gently pry it out of his trembling hands. Leon wonders what would happen if he <em> did </em> stay here with them, to become one of the merfolk, to watch these children hatch and grow.</p><p>But he doesn’t think he’d make a very good father. Not after everything he’s gone through.</p><p>Still, he allows himself to shed a few tears when the King’s back is turned. But the King is no idiot, he isn’t oblivious, Leon knows this, but he’s still surprised when he returns and wraps himself around Leon, tucking him close to his chest.</p><p>Leon sniffs.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>He’s allowed one more day in the lair to recover, and then he’s finally being sent off. The King watches him closely as he pulls his clothes back on, though doesn’t bother with the buttons of his coat. Gold and jewels and pearls still adorned him, the King had insisted that he keep them. Something to remember his experience here by, supposedly. Leon thinks that the King may just have a soft spot for him.</p><p>A hand slides up Leon’s thigh, still making goosebumps rise beneath the fabric of his trousers.</p><p>“No need to worry about the children,” the King says. “They will be cared for. They are mine, after all.” A pause. “Ours.”</p><p>“Right,” Leon sighs. “Ours.”</p><p>“What will you tell your crew?” The King asks. Leon pauses, drags his tongue over his teeth.</p><p>“Whatever I have to.”</p><p>He lets the King press slow kisses to his fingers. It’s almost like the merman doesn’t want to let him leave, but he eventually lets him step back and return to the small boat that’s been stuck at the shore for the past week. Leon throws one more glance over his shoulder in time to see the King returning to the cluster of eggs.</p><p>Leon swallows, forcing himself to tear his eyes away, and climbs into the boat. The farther away he rows, the bigger the lump in his throat grows, but he forces himself to fight the tears long enough to leave the cave. The sunlight is too bright on his eyes, making his face screw up, and he shields his eyes with his arm until he can steadily get used to it.</p><p>The Champion Time is already waiting for him. Leon doesn’t tell the crew what happened, not even Sonia, he just goes directly to his cabin. His whole body still aches, especially the point right between his legs. The tears he sheds when the door shuts behind him burn hot, but he cries silently.</p><p>He thinks about children—not children with the King, but children with the man he really does think he loves.</p><p>It won’t ever happen, especially not with their circumstances. Especially not with whatever unresolved emotions remain between them.</p><p>But he can dream.</p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking, aren’t you?”</p><p>That voice is low and warm against his ear. Raihan runs his hands down Leon’s sides, lightly pressing his fingers into fading bruises on his ribs. He kisses the shell of Leon’s ear, making Leon smile into the pillow. The atmosphere now is warm and comfortable, for once. There is no tension, no anger, just a pleasant comfort.</p><p>“What gave it away?” Leon can’t help but ask. Raihan pushes Leon’s hair aside so he can kiss the back of his neck, then proceeds to press slow kisses down his spine.</p><p>When he reaches the small of his back he responds with, “You’re not running your mouth nearly as much.”</p><p>“You miss the sound of my voice?”</p><p>“Don’t push it,” Raihan chuckles, then rolls Leon over onto his back so he can look up at him. Warm hands rest on his belly, rubbing into the soft skin. His fingertips lightly brush over the dark lines that are now etched into the flesh there, where his belly had been stretched over the clutch of eggs inside of him not too long ago.</p><p>If Raihan is curious, he doesn’t say it. He just ducks his head down and kisses Leon’s navel, nuzzles into the soft pouch of skin right beneath.</p><p>Leon curls his fingers into dark locs and smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whatever *makes a whole au of my au where leon just goes and fucks monsters*</p><p>sorry it's not the new chapter. my brain won't work with actual plot stuff right now so i needed to write 7k words of monster porn i guess</p><p>
  <a href="http://twitter.com/zhamusiel">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="http://hellfirecitadel.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>